Tales Of A Runner
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Ronon used to hear stories when he was on the run of a new people out to kill the Wraith and help the people from all over. He doesn't believe them, people like that don't existed. Not until he meets them himself does he start to believe. Completed.
1. Mystery Man

Stargate Atlantis

Hello again friends, once again I do not own the show Stargate Atlantis or the characters. Thought I would do one on Ronon and John, will not follow the show exactly. I know it properly has been done but this popped in my head. Hope you like it.

I am going with Ronon hearing things about Atlantis from others and this is set after season one. And takes place over a year.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Three days. That is how long I have been on Atlantis as this new and strange people call it.

I have heard of Atlantis and of the people who now call it home over the last year on the run from the Wraith. Stories or tall tales of how this people would come in and save the day with their flying ships or generous help and almost always was saving lives.

I went through a village a while ago staying out in the forest hoping that the Wraith wouldn't decide to hunt me on this planet. These people shouldn't pay for the misery that was what was left of my life; I was huddled under some tree branches hidden from view.

When four men from a nearby village stop near where I was sitting hidden in the trees, so they didn't see me from where they sat down.

I wish they would move on and get away from me they are young capable of defending their home from attack. And the ones the Wraith will take first, they liked the strong young ones to play with. They started a fire for which I was grateful; it was going to be a cold night.

I was paying attention to them after all I have become hyper aware of my surrounding over the last 6 years of running.

"Yes, it is true I heard from Shar from the trading market, the people from Atlantis came to their village and told them the Wraith were on the way and then moved them to another planet until it was safe to go back."

Stunned I was listening with much intensity when I heard that, there were a group of people out their willing to help others against the Wraith. It was unheard of nobody stood up to the Wraith and they didn't move entire villages.

"I have heard stories too, mama went to the festival for the change of the season and there was a group of strangers talking to everyone. They had been invited by the town elder after some sort of trade and were celebrating with them."

Unheard of for such strangers to be invited for a festival after one trade, they must be more than that and powerful at that was my first thought.

"The guy in charge had a weird name." I can see one of the men putting more wood on the fire. "You think everyone has a weird name." The others laugh at him as he gives them a very insulted look.

"I stopped in the tavern when they were here and I heard the leader talking to Elder Marcus about the festival and the Wraith he sounded interested."

That gives me a suspicious pause, not everyone cares about that kind of thing and to talk about it makes me think this man they are talking about is more than they can see on the outside. I can feel the fire from where I am sitting and am once again thankful they lite it.

"The woman they were with, she used to come to the village to trade with her father some years ago before the Wraith took him."

"You mean that was Teyla? Wow she looks different and I must say if she is with them I am more inclined to trust them. Maybe not completely but Teyla's people have never lied to us before."

"They had a man with them who would not stop talking I don't know what, but he was going on to the leader, oh what was his name?" They needed a moment to think about it.

"John Sheppard? Right, but Teyla and that other man kept calling him Colonel."

That was indeed an odd name, to be had by anyone on any world. Not that I care about that sort of thing in the morning I will be gone. The fire dies out in the middle of the night and I sneak away to the circle I travel through.

It was another month before I heard the name Colonel John Sheppard or of the people of Atlantis again. I had just had a fight with a few of the Wraith that were hunting me; they had caught up to me on a deserted planet.

Or I had thought it was anyway, I had killed two of the Wraith chasing me but before I could disappear in the forest I took a hit to the side. I was in the Sateda army, so I knew how to take a hit and how serious it was.

I managed to take out the third one who got me in the side, getting away I knew I had to take care of my wound or I would bleed out. I saw it happen too many of my brothers in battle, if you didn't stop the bleeding it would kill you.

When I could go no further I sat down by a tree to take in my surroundings and I knew if I could just start a fire, mix some herbs I could save myself. But my vision was getting darker and I knew if I didn't move now I never would.

Once I was standing I began to make my way south when someone stopped in front of me. Next thing I knew I was laying down on some pines next to a fire with a woman treating the gaping wound on my side.

Her name way Marra from a lost people and she saved my life that day. Once that was done she helped me walk back to the ring.

"Ahh thanks Marra for uh helping me out, but you really shouldn't be near me." I stop when I see she is not looking at me.

"Because you are a runner?" I stop when she says runner, it is something had any person I meet otherwise would have run the other way when they found out.

"Yes." She smiles at me before she continues walking. "I do not care about those things, my family is gone and my home destroyed. You did not choose this life; I will not turn my back on you for something not of your choosing."

I was stunned to say the least and watched her as we walked she checked my bandages. When we finally got to the gate, there were no Wraith waiting around. I want to say thank you but I was never good at that sort of thing.

"I will leave you here; I hope you find peace somewhere out there." I nod to her as she turns to leave; I catch a look at the thing on her wrist.

"Merra what is that on your wrist?" I can't help but look at the weird item it looks like a wrap of some sort, like the one my battle master used if we hurt our wrist in practice.

"It is a brace, I believe. I meet some people a few weeks back they helped me after my village was lost and gave me some medical supplies."

"You seem to be meeting a lot of new people." Smiling at me before looking down at her hand. "Yes the leader offered to take me back to their home, Atlantis I believe, but I said no. He said they knew many worlds who would take me in."

Atlantis? The strangers I keep hearing about, that just appeared out of nowhere. I see Marra turn to leave again and I have this feeling like this people are going to do things, big things.

"What was his name, the leader who helped you?" She is to the forest when she turns back to answer. "Colonel John Shepard and his friend Teyla, they also had another man with them a McKay."

I nod my head to her then turn to the ring and dial my next address, hopefully another deserted planet. And it appears to be from here, it is a meadow planet with miles of grass and flowers. I start to walk there is no way I am staying in the middle of a field.

As I walk my mind can't help but go back to what Merra said, the people who helped her were from Atlantis. They are not the Ancients I used to hear stories about as a kid, no from what I can tell they are living in the home of the Ancients.

This man the Colonel John Sheppard is a question all on his own. Who is he, what person moves villages and gives out medical supplies to strangers for nothing. He even offered to find Merra a new place to live, and celebrated someone else's festival.

I am from a race of warriors; we fight to protect our families and world. We never turned our back on anyone who needed help and I know if we could of we would have done just as this Sheppard had done.

Over the next weeks I kept moving as the Wraith were always one step behind me.

I continued to hear stories from all over of the people of Atlantis, how they fought the Wraith and traded with villages. Of their odd clothes and weapons, it was always with the upmost respect that anyone talked about them.

There was the occasional bad word or insult but they were few and far between. I have heard of many things in my years as a warrior and then a runner. I have never seen a people take on the Wraith before, no one had ever dared to do it.

One has to respect a people who cared for other, complete strangers to one's self.

After escaping the Wraith once again I am resting in a cave when some children stumble in, as it is raining and the Wraith hate the rain. I do not make them aware of my presence in the back of the cave; they began to joke around as kids do.

When I hear a now familiar name, Sheppard, over the last few months the stories grow as they go to more worlds.

"Yeah and he gave me a flower before he help pa move the heavy things."

"Yeah they are nice, I like them ma says they are from the city of Atlantis."

"Pa tried to pay them but Colonel Sheppard said no, they had everything they needed from the trade. Pa said he was the kind of guy who helps someone just to help not for something in return."

I listen as they trade stories back and forth like they need to have to best one, when the rains lets up they leave to go home. Leaving me to my thoughts once again, I can't help but think that there is no way that it is true.

No one helps someone just to be nice, that kind of things doesn't exist anymore. So I continued to run for months still hearing stories of generosity and friendship. Tales of fast thinking and some things I am sure were completely made up.

I was not until I meet them myself that I saw that maybe some of it was true after all.

It was on a planet covered in trees and plants that I finally came face to face with the infamous John Sheppard. He was looking for a friend Ford, anther odd name. I didn't believe them I didn't have to, they were tracking me.

I will admit they are good I'm hard to track, but this Sheppard is good at talking. He tells me he has a doctor that can remove the transmitter from my back and stop my running. I want to believe him and I think he can tell.

So I make him a deal I will let his friend Teyla go if he brings the doctor to me and removes the transmitter from my back.

Teyla and I watch each other with great suspicion, we don't talk much. She does tell me of how her village was attacked and some of her people taken, how Sheppard help her save them and gave them a home.

I admit it was interesting to hear but it changed nothing. I was surprised when he did return and with the doctor he said he would bring. I didn't let him see that, but I have a suspicion he saw it anyway.

We stared at each other as Beckett removes the tracking device; I have his gun trained on his friend and my eyes on him. I really look at him and I see a strong military guy, soldiers can always spot another.

I see the lines of battle from his posture and the way he stands in a ready position, I have to respect a man who is willing to help others but always ready for battle. Reminds me of myself, Beckett finally gets that thing out of me.

Next thing I know I am coming awake to hear Sheppard asking where his people are. He takes his weapons as he tells Teyla they found Ford and Wraith darts just came through the Stargate. He is about to say something else when I stand.

I look him in the eye before I turn in the direction of the weapon fire I said if they got it out I would help them get their friend. I arrive just as he is about to take out a guy in one of my traps from in a tree. I am about to kill him after all he has a knife.

That he plans to use to kill me, but Sheppard stops me. He tries to talk to Ford but the guy runs; I'm not sure where he went when Sheppard came back he didn't offer any information. When he offers me the chance to go to Atlantis I don't know what to say.

I just held a gun on him and his team mate and threatened to kill them, and still he brought a doctor to help me keeping his word. He is a very mysteries person, I can't place him and I have nowhere else to go.

It has been a long time since I have been free; he sees my indecision and makes his move. Telling me it is a place to sleep, eat and heal.

"Why are you asking me to go with you, I took you captive and threatened to kill you?" I ask because I want to know, I can see his men watching from their positions.

"Because I am a nice guy, and you look like you could use it. I really think we could help each other, there are things you know that we don't."

I move my hand slightly too where my gun is, I have no intention of taking it out to use. I just wanted to see the reactions of these people. To a casual observer nothing had change to me everything had changed.

I know Sheppard saw it the man does seem to see a lot, but it was his men that had me deciding yes.

They all moved in just the slightest way, if you hadn't been looking never would have saw it. I knew that had I tried to fire my gun I would be dead. These men wouldn't let me hurt their commanding officer.

"Alright." And that was that, nothing else needed to be said. We went through the gate, Sheppard took my weapon telling me until I was cleared I couldn't have it.

I didn't like it but something about this man told me that he was an honest guy. I expected more I don't know something more. But I really did eat, sleep and heal when I got to Atlantis. Sheppard sat with me in what they called a mess hall.

Whatever that meant and we had lunch, we didn't say much just ate. I could feel eyes on us and when I looked around we were being watched. I could tell they trusted their commanding officer for when I was walking around with my guards I was given polite nods and hellos.

If he was with me they watched with a more calculating stare, if I made a move to hurt him not that I would, I wouldn't stand I chance. It gave me an odd feeling one I couldn't place, I look up at him as we eat.

I can tell he knows he is being watched and does nothing; my task master would have had us doing laps if we had watched him in this way. I don't know what to think of this man in front of me and I don't like it.

"So what do you want from me?" He leans back in his seat to look me over; I was healing nicely over the past day.

"I want you Ronon to become part of my team help us fight the Wraith."

I stare at him that was all fight the Wraith maybe it was my years of running, but I didn't trust what he said he had to want something else. "Why do you want to fight the Wraith?"

"They need to be stopped and to tell you the truth it is our fault that they are out in such force, we woke them up by accident. We need to stop them and you know a lot about them."

Interesting I didn't know that, but I can tell he is being truthful. "You don't need me for that."

He smiles at me before getting up he picks up his tray and pushes his chair in before looking at me again. "I like you Ronon, and I won't lie to you, we want to defeat the Wraith and you have some powerful knowledge."

Looking at him straight in the eye I know he means every word. "You're from around here and know the people and planets. You can help us and we would do more good if we knew what their habits are, how to track them and such. Think about it."

And I do. This man John Sheppard is unlike anyone I have ever come across, maybe staying to learn some more about him and his people wouldn't be a bad thing.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

That's chapter one hope you like it. Not sure how much of the story line I am going to follow, guess we shall see. Peace out.


	2. Questions In The Gym

Stargate Atlantis

Welcome back for a Tales of a Runner, I do not own the show Stargate Atlantis or its characters. Hope you like round two.

Going in a slightly different direction than the show but I am going to try to stick close to it as I can.

After talking to Sheppard and thinking about what he said, I knew staying would be best for me. It may not be a long stay; after all it will be a trail run to see if it will really work out. Ronon was bored and restless not good things for him to be.

Sheppard said some of his people 'work out' in the gym; nodding to my guards I ask them where it was. They walk me to the gym, where I see men and woman doing stretches with a man in the front.

I recognize him as Major Lorne, Sheppard told me that he was his second in command. Everyone starts pairing up to do the next exercise I guess. I notice when Major Lorne see me standing in the doorway, and he begins to make his way over to me.

Nodding to the men guarding me, they move further back but not leaving completely. They have been trained well, it speaks a lot to Sheppard and his men that they are.

"Ronon, here to join us?" I have not been trained like these men here, when I was trained it was harsher more painful.

I will have to hold back from hurting them, but I am also bored and it has been a while since I had a fight with another person without them trying to kill me. I nod to Major Lorne that yes I would like to join, not that I couldn't just tell him.

But I find not saying anything speaks louder than words, and I want them to be apprehensive of me, to ask questions. After years on the run I find that being a mystery is the best way, to be unknown was the most effective way to survive.

"Boys and girls Ronon here has decided to join us today, so let's put on a good show."

Everyone has stopped to look at me, it is making me uncomfortable and a bit nervous not that I would show it. "Ronon, Major Larren needs a partner, he can show you the moves."

"Sure." Standing in front of the Major, he shows me the moves and I pick them up quickly.

Once I know them we get into positions and fight, it takes me all of 30 seconds to have the Major on the floor. "So Ronon you are a good fighter, want to go again?"

"I have extensive training and fighting capabilities, I have been taking on the Wraith personally for seven years, and there is not much you could show me."

Major Lorne raises an eyebrow at what I said, it is true I am a very good fighter and I have never lost a fight. These Atlantians may be a strong military force with fighting capabilities but they are no match for me.

"Okay let's see what Ronon can show us line up."

Everyone took a space around the wall to wait, a young man steps forward and takes a stance in front of me. So it begins, I can see Lorne is amused even if he does not show it on the surface.

I take one opponent after another with seconds in between and within 10 minutes I had most of the men and woman in the room leaning against the wall or sitting on the floor recovering. I turn to look at the Major the last man standing as it were.

And the only one who hadn't fought me, he wore a thoughtful expression as he eyed his people around the room. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, after all I am still on new terms with them. Sheppard has proposed a way of life.

That I can get behind if these people and I can get along, it may not be the going out and killing the Wraith like I think they should do. But it is something that I can do; Sheppard explained what their goal is during one of our talks.

And by one of our talks I mean, I listen while Sheppard talks. He said they want to help the people of this galaxy if they can. Their goal is to trade and find a power source for the city, a ZPM I believe it was called and to kill the Wraith.

As they find them, like if they go to a planet and find the Wraith there they will not hesitate to in killing them or if the Wraith show up they will do everything they can to help the people on the planet. He explained many situations that had come up.

I know I have not completely decided to stay and help I still want the opportunity to say yes.

The soldiers are just picking them self's off the floor when Sheppard strolls in and I do mean stroll, just like he going for a walk. He stops and takes a look around and I know what he sees too.

Me standing in the middle of the floor surrounded by his men, who are currently in some form of pain. Glancing at Major Lorne and then back at his people I am surprised by his next words, "Anyone broken?"

"No Sir I believe they just need some rest." Nodding like it all makes sense he turns his attention to me.

"So Ronon you decided to take all my people on?" I can hear the laugh in his voice, not sure what it means I give a shrug.

"Your men are good but they could be better. They have skills at fighting but they don't use them effectively." At this the smile on Sheppard's face freezes as do the men and woman in the room, nobody moves.

As silence takes the room I can't stop myself from thinking back on what a fishing man told me as I passed by him to the traveling ring. I was just attacked by some villagers, sometimes instead of turning me away they decided to attack me.

This is why I always avoided towns and villages, not just because if the Wraith showed up while I was near one, they would take all the people. Sometime the villagers in a state of fear at what could happen attack me.

I guess I just look like a man on the run, after getting away from the man attacking me. I made it to a river, knowing they are nowhere near me I take a drink of water and inspect my new wounds.

When I notice a fishing man near me and I can tell he notices me too. Finally he stands and motions for me to hide as the group of villagers appear.

"Have you seen a man run through here old man?" The leader of the groups asks.

"Yes, and he went that way, running pretty fast if I do say so myself." My gut tightens and relaxes as he speaks. When the leader had taken his mob of people far enough away I come out from behind the trees.

Slowly, even if the man had helped me I don't trust him. And years of mistrust lead me to stay away from him, "Thanks."

I move to go when I hear him call me, "Your shoulder is going to get infected if you do not clean it now."

I know he is right and I would not have time to do it later, due to the fact every new world has unforeseen secrets. "I can be quick." I don't know what it is about this man, but I move and let him clean up my shoulder.

I watch him with a close eye in case he tries anything, but he merely cleans my shoulder and leans back to watch me.

I feel like he is trying to see into my soul, so I turn and ask the question weighing on my mind. "Why did you help me, I know you know it is not the safest thing to do."

He is quiet for a long moment before he answers me, "I know, but we don't live forever so why pretend otherwise, we are only fouling ourselves."

Defiantly not the kind of answer I was expecting, but it is true in a way. I nod at him getting up to go, I have to move fast if I want to get gone by sundown.

"You remind me of a man who came here a couple of months ago." That makes me pause a few feet away. He doesn't even turn around to see if I am still there just keeps talking. "He came here with his people to trade."

"He was confused at some of our ways, 'if you know the mountains were unsafe why do you travel in them to get plants that are in the forest'." Giving a chuckle he puts his pole back into the water, "I told him sometimes you had to go into the mountains to find peace."

It doesn't make sense to me either but who am I to judge someone on their beliefs, after all I am in no position to have an opinion on the matter. I am sure he would find my home world a very confusing place.

"He didn't understand but he did what he could to help, to make it safer for my people. A unique man, I have been blessed to live for many years and I had never met such a man before."

I don't know why I haven't left yet, what is keeping me here to listen to this old man. "How do I remind you of him?" I would like to know it will drive me crazy thinking about it.

Giving another chuckle he reals in a fish, taking it off the line he puts it in his basket before putting the line back in the water. "He was a strong fellow who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders."

Not sure what to make of that I turn to go, I find myself standing a few feet away with a pressing question. "What was his name?"

"John Sheppard."

John Sheppard, I have heard that name before over the last several years. It was the name of the leader of the Atlantian's. Even being as isolated as I am I still hear stories about him and his people. There have been many opinions of this man.

I never consider myself like him and I am not sure I like it, without another word I leave him sitting on the side of the river.

And now standing here in this gym I wonder if it is true, I don't move as Sheppard takes a step toward me. Remaining still I can see him out of the corner of my eye, walking around me looking at his people before stopping in front of me.

I make sure to keep my expressions as non-caring and neutral as possible when I look into his eyes, like I could care less what he thinks. But I do and that surprises me that I do care what this man thinks of me.

And to say I am shocked by his next words are an understatement, "Would you care to show us how it is done?"

"I can." He give me another smile before stepping back, "Not with these guys they look like they could use a break, tomorrow I have some men set to work out care to show them some moves?"

I nod like it is nothing, this just makes him smile more, "Okay guys go ahead and go, that's enough for today, make sure you see Carson if you need too." Sheppard, Major Lorne and I watch them go until we are alone.

"It was impressive Sir didn't even take ten minutes." I can tell he sees through my expressions and stance.

"Yes, I would imagine that it was since I walked by twenty minutes ago and everyone was unharmed." He chuckles at that but it makes me wonder how he managed to walk by without me seeing. I tend to be aware of my surroundings, even when they are in a room.

"John I was hoping to talk to you for a moment." We turn as a very beautiful woman enters the room, then I notice that it is Teyla from the planet they found me on.

"Sure what's up?" He makes no move to leave the room, I find that interesting, "There is a matter I wish to discuss with you involving the next mission."

"Alright I have to meet with Elizabeth in a couple of minutes, give me a couple hours and we can do it over dinner?" Smiling at him, she nods her head up and down. "That would be sufficient I will see you in the mess hall."

She notices me as she turns to leave, "Hello, Ronon I am sorry I did not see you there."

"No problem."

Giving me a bow of the head which I return she leaves, Sheppard is about to say something else when he taps his ear. "This is Sheppard go ahead."

He listens for a minute before shaking his head, "I will be there in a moment."

"Sorry boys I have to go stop the scientists from killing Rodney, again." Laughing lightly Lorne and I watch him go.

"Who is Rodney?"

The name sounds familiar to me, but I can't place it. "A scientist on Sheppard's team he can be a bit annoying, I don't know how Sheppard stands him sometimes. I have some time do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure." I follow him out of the gym, where he tells my guard he has me from there and to go see if Sheppard needs any help in the labs. They give a 'yes sir' and take off down the hall, I like Lorne he is a solid guy.

An honest one from the looks of him maybe he is willing to share. We make our way to the mess hall, getting our food and taking our seats. I can instantly tell Sheppard and Lorne are two different guys, not alike at all.

A couple of months before we found each other on that planet I found myself at a bar. It was dangerous to do and I knew better. But it was raining making it hard to find my way, I sent up a silent prayer for the Wraith to stay away from this place.

Give me one night to not have to think about whom I got killed now; I am standing by the door to make a quick escape when I hear it. Voices to my right talking in hushed whispers, trying not to be over heard by anyone in the bar.

After years of running my hearing has improved and I can easily be seen but not noticed, to look like anyone else in a coward. "I saw it I swear he just stood there as the Wraith charged him, shooting at him with his weapon."

"Come on, no way that is true, who stands in front of a Wraith and lives to tell the tale, no one does."

I move closer to the men without being seen to hear more, "Yes and these men who ever they are, I don't trust them."

The first man who spoke looks around before he speaks again, "I do, it is not every day someone is willing to take on the Wraith and this guy didn't even blink."

"He said he was from Atlantis, the home of the Ancients? Impossible Atlantis was lost; all the stories passed down say so, no way had they found it." Atlantis there is that name again, who were these people showing up and fighting the Wraith.

No one had ever done that before and lived to tell about it, the Wraith took out anyone who tried to fight back. Killing them to make an example for everyone else, if you kill those you want to fight it keeps anyone else from trying.

I left after that and now I wonder who they were talking about, all these soldiers could fit the bill.

Major Lorne and I eat in silence for a few minutes before he speaks. "Ronon have you thought anymore about joining us?"

I can tell he means well and it is his job to ask these questions but I find myself held back, not wanting to give him an answer.

"I have and still am."

I had thought my answer would make him ask more questions or get mad but he just smiles and continues eating. Since it was not what I was expecting I want to know why he didn't do what I thought he would.

"Not going to ask me again I know my answer was not clear?"

Leaning back in his chair much like Sheppard did before he nods, "I know when I am not going to get any more information, and years ago I might have asked again or tried for more, but I have worked with Sheppard to enough to see when I am at a dead end."

Dead end what did that mean, and what does that have to do with Sheppard anyway? Seeing the question in my eyes he gives a small smile, "Sheppard is the same way too, he will give a confusing answer or statement and not anything else."

These are a very odd people and I am not sure if I should stay, but if the stories are right then they would be worth fighting next too. After all it has been a long time since anyone has stood up to fight the Wraith.

But first I must see if my people live, if there is anyone left. It has been a long time since I have had the chance to see for myself if they do.

That was chapter two; I am writing this one on no sleep so I hope it made sense. Thanks for reading it until next time.


	3. The Final Tale

Stargate Atlantis

I do not own the show Stargate Atlantis or its characters. This will be the last one; I decided this was going to be three chapters. Hope you enjoy it, thanks to everyone who fav/alert this story and for the reviews.

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 555555555555555555555

There has been a heavy feeling on my shoulders the last couple of days and I don't like it, Sheppard made no objections when I said I wanted to see if my people were alive.

He sent some sort of device through the gate as he called it, I wanted to go through myself but Sheppard wouldn't allow it. Said if what I had said was true and I was taken off my planet by the Wraith and they had clear plans to destroy it.

That it was more than likely a bad idea to just walk through the gate, it went against everything I had learned over the last seven years. If I wanted to go somewhere I usually went and tried to stay out of the villages.

But at the same time I did understand, so I waited as the gate dialed and the weird device went through, it took a couple of seconds to appear on the screen. My heart sank at the sight, it was all gone, and all of it was leveled to the ground.

My once great planet and people were gone, there was no way anyone could have survived and if they did they were long gone.

I walked away from Sheppard and the screen; I needed to think about what I saw and what it meant to me. I went back to my room and sat on the bed staring into space as I let my mind wonder over my last days with my people.

But mostly I let my wonder to the last seven years and everything that had happened.

I can remember on one planet my people used to trade with where I heard the last story I had heard about the people of Atlantis. I couldn't think about my people anymore so I thought about these new people.

I had just arrived on the planet and had a fleeting thought that maybe someone could help me find out about my people. I don't know what I was thinking, really, I got to the edge of town and couldn't go any further.

The risk was too great to these people, how could I do that too them. So I turned around and went deep into the forest, I found some deer like animals and thought I could at least get a meal out of this place.

I was about 50 feet from the dear when I tripped on a net of some kind, how I managed to trip on a net is lost on me. That startled the deer, sending it running before I could get up I was about to go after it when I heard footsteps.

"Sorry, mister." I see a little boy close to five walk into the clearing and to the net.

"Shouldn't leave nets lying around." He was a nice looking kid, he picked up his net and turned to me with a smile.

"I was trying to catch a rabbit for mommy but I had to pee."

I look at his net it was pretty good, something a young kid couldn't have done by himself. He rolls it up like he has done it a million times; he sits the net on a fallen log before pulling out a knife.

He cuts a couple of branches of a low hanging tree, taking the berries off to eat.

"Kid, maybe you should be getting home?" A kid that young shouldn't be off in the deep of the forest alone, but he didn't move, just kept smiling at me.

"Nope, I'm gonna catch something for mommy."

I can tell I'm not going to convince him to leave but I don't feel right leaving him alone. "So want me to show you how to hang your next?"

"Really?" I can tell he is excited to have some help.

I pull out the next and can tell it is a nice one, and it was made out of some weird material I had never seen before. The feel of it was different and I saw it looked like it wasn't even man made, turning it over in my hand I'm not sure what to think.

The little boy is standing next to me waiting for me to help, "Got a name kid?"

"Yeah, Malrish." A common name on this planet, I remember there was a fishing man with that name many years before I was turned into a runner. He would tell long stories about the days long before my birth.

I would love to hear them, would look forward to coming to trade here and spend an extra day just to talk to him.

"I am Ronon, so Malrish where did you get this net from anyway?"

I have showed him how to put the net up so he would catch something; sitting down next to him he begins to tell me his own story.

"This man gave it to me, he came with his friends to trade and he was nice to mommy. Since dad died she had been sad a lot but he made her smile. They came back a couple times, he had a weird name Ford, I told him but he just laughed."

Ford? I have heard that name before somewhere, but I couldn't place where. We sat in silence for a minute until he ate all his berries.

"He had a friend who gave me the net, said I could have it and they both helped mommy move some heavy things. They had dinner with use too, mommy wanted them to eat with us to say thank you. Cuz you have to say thank you when someone helps you."

These people he was talking about sounded different than most around here.

"They had a lady with them she was nice too, the other guy who gave me the net he had funny hair." This makes the kid laugh and me frown, funny hair?

So I ask him to clarify his statement, "Yeah it stood up like it was standing, when the Wraith attacked us they helped. They didn't run away or anything and fought them I saw it, and they saved us from the Wraith. I don't like them, they are mean."

That makes me smile at his child like way of thinking. The way he talks about these people and how they fought the Wraith I can't help but think of the people of Atlantis that I have been hearing about.

"This friend of the man Ford, what was his name?"

"Sheppard, it was a funny name too but he was nice too." Sheppard that name keeps coming up.

That was about a month before Sheppard found me and saved me from the life of a runner.

It a couple of days later on my way to the gym that I decide to bring it up to Sheppard. I see him coming toward me going in the opposite direction; I turn and start to walk next to him. He gives me a nod, I can tell he is not a man of many words.

When I told him I wanted to check out my planet and look for my people he didn't think to stop me or convince me that it was something I shouldn't do. He helped me and I feel grateful to him for that, he understood what I needed.

It makes me think about what Lorne said before, that Sheppard was like me and how we both gave confusing, cryptic answers. Since I didn't have my people anymore I could at least fight for others, help them kill the Wraith.

"I'll do it." We don't stop walking and we don't even break our stride as we walk. He just gives me a look from the side before turning and giving the marines who had been my constant company the last week. They stop following us turning to go in another direction, at that I am very confused.

"So that's it."

"That's it, no need to have you followed if you going to be helping us. After all that would just be weird and unnecessary." He chuckles to himself and I feel something I haven't felt in a long time, pride and friendship.

This man who I met only a week before and have been hearing stories about for a long time has brought me into his family. He didn't even hesitate to give his men the order to go or need me to explain my reasons.

He just accepted it and for that I will always be grateful, he and his people saved my life and gave me a purpose.

Over the next few months we went on missions and fought the Wraith on many occasions. There were even some problems here in Atlantis that I was not expecting. Sheppard got infected with some Wraith virus and started to change.

It was something I had never seen before and I didn't like it at all, my new friend and ally was turning into the thing I hate the most. I knew if he changed I would have to kill him and I didn't want too, so when Beckett started some doctor talk I knew I had to do something.

When Lorne got groups of men together to go after Sheppard I found myself breaking away. I knew Teyla wasn't happy about it, I could hear her yelling my name before Lorne was telling her to let me go.

I go through the halls of Atlantis with my gun raised tracking Sheppard all over, he is good almost lost him a couple of times. When I finally found him he was about to attack Teyla, I got behind him as Teyla was trying to talk him down.

He had become my friend but he was changing and needed help, so while Teyla had him distracted I shot him, well I stunned him. When he fell I went down the steps to check to make sure he wasn't dead, it was about then that Lorne and his men came around the corner.

I picked him up and put him on the gurney making sure he was not going to get away, when he woke up. I hope that Beckett's big plan works, Sheppard is a good man and he shouldn't die this way. No one should have to be turned into a Wraith.

Once he got better, I felt relieved when he was up and walking around again. He didn't even comment on the fact I shot him, just went about his work.

I found myself sitting across from Lorne after a couple weeks; Sheppard was sparring with Teyla in the gym. We were eating in silence for a while when a group of marines walked in, getting some food and sitting a few tables down.

They are sitting, eating and joking around with each other. I notice one, he was a lieutenant I had seen him in the gym with Sheppard a few weeks ago. Sheppard had been sparring with the men and this guy had volunteered to be his partner.

It looked innocent but I could tell he was trying to beat Sheppard, show him he was better or something. He tried everything to get the upper hand but Sheppard was too good, he was fast and ending up pinning him to the floor.

After it was all over the lieutenant was picked up off the floor by his comrades, he just laughed it off and everyone finished the training.

It confused me how he could take one of his men down and everyone just laughed about it. That never would have happened on Sateda, if you were taken down you did it again until you got it right.

"Something on your mind Ronon?" I look back at Lorne and decide he is as good a person to ask as any. I have seen over the last few weeks that he was a good guy and I knew he and Sheppard got along really well.

"Sheppard and that lieutenant were sparring the other day, when he took him down everyone just laughed it off. If that had happened on Sateda no one would have been laughing about it."

He is silent for a few minutes as he thinks about what I said, "That almost always happens, with every new shipment of men."

"There is always one who thinks they can take Sheppard on and win, they never do and eventually they realize he is a good guy. And a great CO, they laugh because what else can they do, they lost and everyone knows it."

I nod my head that makes sense I guess, I still am confused it just isn't something I'm used to anyway. Sheppard comes in with Teyla to get some food and coming over to sit with us.

We talked and ate for a while before Lorne left claiming their was paperwork that needed to be done, when he stood up he gave Sheppard a long look. Which just had him smiling back as he left, not long after Teyla left too.

When it was the two of us left we got up and walked out together, as we pasted by some marines I gave Sheppard a look.

"I used to hear stories you know."

That makes him turn toward me, when we got to the rec room as he called we strolled in and sat in the chairs by the windows.

"So what kind of stories?"

I'm not sure how to answer that, "For a year while I was on the run, I heard stories about a group of people who were fighting the Wraith and helping people."

After that we sit in silence and watch the sun set, "I never heard any stories I have to say but I know I am glad you are here, fighting with us."

I can tell he means it and I am glad too, they saved my life and now I know that the stories are true it makes me feel a little better. So I tell him about the little kid and the fishing man, we are there for hours talking about what I heard.

He was amazed at the things I had heard and that the people of this galaxy talked so highly of them. I could tell it made him uneasy, that he wasn't used to hearing this things.

But he is a good guy and we are alike I can tell, I hope we have a long time to be friends. And we kill the Wraith and that the stories will continue to be told. That even after we have died, tales of Atlantis will spread.

I can remember every story I heard and I remember the people who told them. Maybe I will tell my own the next time I am in a tavern or I meet a lone stranger on some random planet.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Thank you everyone. Sorry it shorter than the other two. I didn't have anything else to add without it becoming all lame and dragging. Thanks for taking time to read Tales of a Runner.


End file.
